From Me To You, Master!
by xxLemmiexx
Summary: Zim comes to realize that Gir isn't a bad robot, he just needed love. ZAGIR. Warning: Extreme fluff ahead that may give you cavities.


**I'm going to start off by saying ' SHAME ON YOU!' to all of the people out there who don't care much for ZAGIR. I mean, how could you not? It's sooo obvious that they're perfect for each other, but nooo. Well, I'm on a mission to make all of you closet ZAGIR fans come out proudly. I'm determined to show you that THIS is the couple we should be focusing on, though I do love ZADR. So, without further ado, the awesome one-shot. **

** :: From Me To You, Master! :: **

It started out as a normal day. Zim was working on a device to blow up the planet, and Gir was running about touching everything he could get his hands on.

" What does this do? What's this do? Masstterrrr!!! " Gir continued to run about, until he crashed into Zim, making the invader drop his completed device and it smashed on the ground, broken.

" Damn it Gir! " Zim had learned that word from the Dib - Human. " Why must you break everything?! Bad robot!" And then he stormed out of the lab in a huff. Gir took his words to heart, and dropped his head. _Master thinks I am a bad robot? _

Zim has gone to his room, and flopped down on the bed that he never used. Hey, better late then never right? And he promptly fell asleep.

When he woke up, there was a small, badly wrapped package next to him. Curious, he opened it slowly. There, he found his device, pieces taped together and a little note on the side. He took it, and almost fell off the bed when he read what it said.

_Mastur, _

_I am sorrey that i am a bad rowbot. I will try two b better from nao on. I ficksed ur mashiney thingy with tha taype. I howpe ur not mad at me anymoore. I will mayk u muffins if u want. _

_I luv u masturr,_

_GIR _

Zim didn't know what to think. So, his body reacted for him. Before he knew it, he was on his was to their living room, where Gir was watching the Scary Monkey Show. Well, watching wasn't really the word for it. The little android wasn't laughing at the screen or eating anything. He was simply... there. His antenna was drooping as his entire little body was slumped. Had he really taken Zim's words to heart? Yes, yes he had.

Zim walked over slowly, and sat on the couch, picking up the little robot and placing his on his lap. Almost immediately Gir's head lifted and he smiled the slightest bit.

" Is master mad at me? " He asked. static voice wavering with the tears he was holding back. Zim shook his head. Immediately Gir's smile widened and he jumped up, planting kissed where ever he could reach on his master. Zim, having no idea what the hell was going on, pushed him away slowly.

" W-what are you doing?" He asked. Gir grinned widely.

" I'm giving you kisses, Master! They're from me to you! And you have to promise to protect them forevers, because they're special and only you can have them, okay?" He said this very seriously. Zim nodded, understanding now. He had seen this... _kiss _at skool. But wasn't it a sign of deep affection for someone?

" I love you, Master! " And then Gir planted a big kiss right on his lips before nuzzling his head under the alien's jaw. Gir's master was always so soft and warm over here. It was his favorite spot on Zim.

" Err... I care for you as well." Zim responded. He couldn't quite say love yet, though he knew it was exactly what he felt for _his_ SIR unit. Suddenly, Gir got up and ran to the kitchen as fast as his little metal legs could take him. Zim followed after him a few moments later. Gir was running around the kitchen, getting ingredients to something. Then Gir turned to Zim and said,

" Let's make muffins!" And for once, Zim didn't have the heart to resist. So they set to work. Mixing, pouring, and making a huge mess everywhere wasn't as terrible as Zim thought it would be. No wonder Gir cooked all the time, it was fun. Once they had the muffin batter in the oven, Zim slumped onto a kitchen chair, tired. Gir immediately clambered onto his lap, and then leant back into the alien's warmth.

They sat there in silence, before the oven dinged, signaling that the muffins were ready. Gir squealed in excitement and ran over, snatching them out of the oven, and placed them on the table. When Zim reached for one, Gir slapped his hand away. When ZIm gave the robot a bewildered look, Gir said, " It's too hot. Your going to burn yourself, Master. And I don't wanna see you hurt. Mkay?" He grinned sweetly at his master.

Zim felt something flutter inside of him. It felt nice to know that Gir cared for him. When the robot had finished blowing on the muffins to make sure they were safe enough for his master, he took one out of the tray and gave it to Zim. Zim took it, kissing Gir's cheek, making the SIR unit squeal and glomp him. Good thing Zim had a tight grip on his muffin.

Zim slowly devoured the ugly form of a cupcake and decided that he surprisingly liked it. Maybe it was because he and Gir had made it together, who knows. Gir had eaten half the tray already, and was waiting to see if Zim wanted anymore. When his master shook his head, Gir ate the rest.

Later that night, Zim lay in his unnecessarily large bed with Gir cuddled up into his side. Yes. he quite liked this 'love' stuff.

**Ugh, don't it just wanna make you barf rainbows? It was short and sweet, but I hope it helped you closet ZAGIR fans find your way into the light. Embrace this new life style. Trust me, it's much better once you do. **

**Gir says you should review, or no burritos for you! **

**Love, **

**Leena**


End file.
